Enter Equiette
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *homestuck and the trolls belong to andrew hussie* AU Humanstuck; genderbent. Equius meets Equiette, after she had fallen off a horse and cut herself.


Enter Equiette

***Name to female Equius thought up by 'TheCrimznFuckr'***

Falling off the wild stallion she was trying to tame for about the hundredth time this past week, Equiette hit the managing to cut her temple on a sharp rock in the process. _Damn horse, I'll get him next time._ Getting the wind knocked out of her, she found her reaction time lagging, and the large horse reared up, threatening to crush her underneath its massive hooves.

A large muscular boy grabbed the horse's reigns and pulled it away, before the black horse had a chance to transfer its weight back down to the ground. Feeling as if it got its point across, the large animal pranced off to the other side of the pasture.

Sitting up, Equiette placed a hand to her throbbing head, she was startled to find it stained red when she pulled it away. Unable to look away from the crimson substance the stained her hand, Equiette found herself getting worked up. Her heart rate increased tenfold, which also caused a spike in her body temperature, all in all, it was just an episode waiting to happen.

The boy came over, after making sure the horse wasn't coming back to exact revenge, and asked, "Are you…alright…" Trailing off the boy seemed to be having the same reaction to the sight of blood that Equiette was.

They stood there, captivated by the sight of blood, for several seconds, before they both said in that same raspy tone, "I think…I'm going to need…a towel."

Equiette giggled, a homicidalesque sound that was enough to haunt you, and Equius presented an equally disturbing somewhat sadistic smirk. A pale blush had worked its way onto the faces of the pair, as Equiette carefully got up.

They headed into the nearby barn, and retrieved matching indigo towels. Breathing heavily, the pair worked on calming themselves, and wiped off the excess moisture that had covered their skin and in Equiette's case a bit of blood as well.

Pulling out a half empty bottle of peroxide from her black back-pack, Equiette soaked a corner of the towel in the cold liquid, before pinning back her stringy black hair.

Equius, being the gentleman that he sometimes was, offered, "I would be…willing to…assist with…adhering proper treatment….to such a wound."

"I wouldn't mind such…assistance."

With that, Equius took the towel, and peered through his permanently cracked glasses, that would have hindered anyone else's depth perception.

Wincing slightly as the towel brushed against her cut, Equiette's scratched, slightly tinted glasses, slid down her nose. She went to adjust them, and he hand brushed against Equius' as he deemed her cut clean, despite the fact that it was slowly bleeding. Trying to hide the small fact, Equiette unpinned her hair and allowed it to fall into her face.

Being such a tomboy, Equiette really never gave a second thought as to how she looked, but now she found herself, leaning against the wall, trying to hide a large bruise she got on her arm from last week's attempt at trying to tame the horse.

"So…umm…who are you?"

Equiette and Equius sized each other up as the other replied, "Equius, I've just been appointed stable hand. And you?"

Not one for pointless small talk, Equiette replied, "Equiette…I shall be going back outside…now." She got distracted as a warm trail formed along the side of her face, inducing a small shiver.

The pair once again became, asphyxiated with the sight of blood, and Equiette feebly attempted to wipe it away, only to reopen her clotting wound.

Slightly frustrated, she found the distance between her and Equius growing smaller and smaller until they found themselves locked in each other's arms kissing. Equiette tangled her fingers into Equius' cropped black hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling eh tall frame against his. Neither one of them had the slightest idea as to what was going on, but one thing that was certain was the fact that this became a common happening, even when one of them wasn't bleeding.

**Kinda short, but I plan on doing something longer involving Equiette in the future and I didn't feel like putting in…****_filler_**** *insert doom face* So, maybe leave a review with your thoughts, questions,, suggestions, etc. …**


End file.
